The Aftermath
by linsteadislife
Summary: Jay and Erin finally got together, but what happens next? (one shot.)


**Linstead was so freaking perfect in 2x11 right? I just needed to fic about them. I wrote about what happens after the night, and kinda how Erin gives in to her feelings which I really think she needs to do on the show. Anyway, enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes slightly crept open as the sunlight shining through the open blinds struck them. Was she really in Jay's apartment or was it all a dream? She looked over to see his face, his lips partially perked up into a half smile. Nope it was certainly not a dream. Her head was resting on his chest with his arm beneath her back, pulling her close to his body. She felt her head slowly rising up and down with Jay's breathing patterns. It felt as though all time had stopped; complete stillness. She desperately hung on to that feeling, cozying up to him even more.<p>

"Morning." Jay stated waking up from Erin's movements.

"Yeah morning."

"You look so beautiful when you wake up." He commented, genuinely amazed by the girl lying next to him.

"Stop lying." She smiled, looking down out of embarrassment.

"So… this is our 'one day' isn't it?" He asked shyly.

She looked at him for a moment answering with "Oh, definitely." He couldn't help but smile like a young boy who first discovered chocolate, almost like an involuntary movement.

Jay's lips pressed against hers. He gently kissed her for a while, quickening the pace he cupped her face bringing her in closer. He forcefully, yet gently, moved over on top of her, meeting her neck. Sucking at it, Erin's eyes shot open with sparks, faintly and slowly she remember last night's events. She smiled, it was good; _he was good_.

Pulling away he reluctantly said, "As much as I'd love to continue we have get to work," he paused and looked over at the clock, still on top of her, "in an hour."

"Work," Erin repeated. Her thoughts trailed off, she was so unsure of what she wanted, and so unsure if she made the right decision moving to the task force. Last night she went to Jay for comfort, but even with him she wasn't sure what she wanted. What did he want? A relationship? A hook up? She hoped that maybe it was just for sex, it would make everything a lot easier, for her at least. Her mind was spinning.

"Erin, you okay?" He moved back to his side of the bed.

"Yeah, I should just really go." She moved out from under the sheets, putting on the rest of her closed as they were scattered around his bedroom.

He looked puzzled, "I should go." She restated, then walked out of his apartment.

Later he finished his shower, still bewildered how Erin walked out. And he eventually asked himself the hardest question: Was this a mistake for her? Because it certainly was not a mistake for him, he really cared about her; he always did.

While clearing up the mess the two made last night, he found her phone buried in a pile of clothes and sheets.

* * *

><p>His work day started off quick, they were hit was a big case. Chasing leads, he and Ruzek went off to meet a C.I., he still had Erin's phone, this was the perfect opportunity to return it.<p>

"Where are we going Halstead?" Ruzek asked as they pulled up to the DEA building of Chicago.

"Erin forgot her phone at my place. I just need to give it, I won't be too long."

"Your place, huh? You take as long as you need." He teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Erin Linsday." Jay said to the receptionist.<p>

"Jay?" He her voice from behind. "Jay, what are you doing here?" She sounded almost angry as he turned to her.

"You left your phone at my place last night, are you okay? You still seem tripped up like before."

"Yeah, okay thanks," she grabbed the phone, "things are just really crazy here," she forced a smile.

"Okay, well if you are okay, I was thinking you could come over, and I could cook you dinner, and by that I mean order in." His said with a flirtatious tone, and his eyebrow raised.

"Look…"

His face sunk.

"I just don't think you and I would be such a good idea. I don't do relationships."

"Erin, you don't know unless you try." He said sternly with a sense of desperation.

"I'm sorry. I really am, I just don't see it working out, you are like my best friend, do you really want to mess with that?"

"Hey, Erin I don't think it ruin anything, I want us-"

She interrupted him before she could say any more, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"-to be together," Jay muttered to himself as she walked away.

* * *

><p>It had been three days. Three days, and not a word from Erin. He'd looked over at her desk, and he had the painful feeling that she was really gone; gone from work, and from his life.<p>

Meanwhile, Erin was still unsure of she made the right transition moving out of intelligence. After watching the way they handled victims and P.R., it wasn't her, it wasn't her at all. She walked into Lang's office with the sole intention to quit.

"I need to talk you." She said peering into his door.

"Okay, take a seat."

She sat in front of his desk. "I don't think that this was the right move for me, I think I should leave the task force."

"Erin," he stood up. "You are a talented detective, but you could do so much more here."

"I just think that it's not the right fit for me."

He walked over to the edge of his desk closest to where she her chair, and took a seat just inches from her.

"If this is about moving up, you know we can always speed up that process." His voice lowered, and so did he moving in closer.

"Are you, are you hitting on me? Is that the only reason you recruited me." She got up completely baffled.

"Like I said, you're talented Erin, but sometimes here in Washington, hard work doesn't always cut it, sometimes you need to 'bend-over-backwards' to get ahead. Unless you have something going on with that detective from your old unit, you shouldn't have a problem, it's the way things work around here." He still had the lowered tone in his voice, but more defensive and firm.

"No, not always. Not in my unit. This is not me, I don't do _this_. I quit." And with that she stormed out ripping her "JTF" tag off her blazer on her way to last thing she needed to fix.

* * *

><p>Jay had just downed his third scotch trying to numb the empty feeling she left. He was just about to head to bed when he heard a loud knock on his door. He opened it to find his former partner on the other side.<p>

"What do you want, Erin?" He asked coldly.

"Jay, I'm sorry," she said desperately.

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing that from you, I think I liked it better the last time you showed up at my door." he was still cold.

"I quit my job." his eyes grew bigger out of surprise. "It wasn't me, Jay. I'm not all about the praise, they barely care about C.I.'s or victims, and it's not me. I was too scared to say that I made the wrong decision, and besides Lang made it pretty easy after he made a pass at me."

"He what?!" Jay's eyes got even bigger.

"But that's beside the point, the point is that I was too scared to admit that I made a mistake."

"And what, what happened between us was a mistake you didn't want to admit?" He asked assumingly.

"No just the opposite. Look I was acting immature running away from you, I was lying to you, and to myself. I told you I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I realized you're my best friend for a reason. You're always there for me, and I really care about you, I do. I want to be with you when I have a bad day, and I want to be with you when I have a great day; I just want to be with you. And... you're like really good in bed, okay, and obviously I don't do these romantic speeches, and I'm going to keep babbling like an idiot if you don't kiss already."

Jay didn't have to be asked twice, pulled her from the doorway kissing her firmly. He pulled away for a moment, "Since I'm _so good in bed_, you up for another round of scrabble?"

She let out a laugh, "Shut up and kiss me." Crashing his lips into hers she wrapped her legs at his waist, and he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. My multi fic is still in the process of construction. Please comment a review if you like it, I love hearing from you!<strong>


End file.
